


Any Other Given Day

by heavysetofcares



Category: Awsten Knight - Fandom, Awsten and Travis' Slumber Party - Fandom, Travis Riddle - Fandom, Trawsten, waterparks - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Awsten, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Nesting, Omega!Travis, Omegaverse, Role reversal hell yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavysetofcares/pseuds/heavysetofcares
Summary: Awsten's reply about "rock hard wet ass" inspired this so he's at fault. This is my first omegaverse work. Be gentle like Awsten is in this fic. Also I switched the roles for Awsten's sake. He gets to be alpha this time.





	Any Other Given Day

Travis had been held up in the home office for three days now, working on his new book. His mate, Awsten, tracking vocals in the studio. For being an alpha, Awsten was always gentle with Travis. Always placing a soft kiss to his temple when he arrived. But both had been so engrossed with work over the past few days. Otherwise they'd have known.

Travis was nearly finished with his final chapter when a wave of heat hit him. He began panting. He'd been so cold just a few minutes ago, he hadn't realized he'd taken Awsten's favorite jacket from the hall closet. As a matter of fact, when did half of Awsten's clothes end up in the office? The ache in his abdomen shot through him so suddenly, he tumbled out of his chair into the heap of clothes on the floor. Crap. He'd been nesting and didn't even realize it. It couldn't be today. They weren't ready. Nothing was planned. Had the days really gone by so fast? Travis couldn't think anymore. All he felt was need. Need for his mate.

Awsten was just arriving home from another great day in the studio. He couldn't wait to tell Travis about the new song he'd written. He knew his omega would beam at him with that endearing smile he'd loved so much. Except something was off today. As he closed his car door and stepped onto the path leading to their home, he caught a whiff of something familiar and pleasant. It wasn't Travis' normal woodsy scent. What was that? It was sickly sweet. Like maple syrup. Wait. It can't be. Was that today? Shit.

Awsten ran inside and slammed the door behind him. Travis' pheromones only grew stronger. He could hear his omega crying out. He was in desperate need for Awsten. That he was certain of.

Travis couldn't hear Awsten's arrival over the fog he was transported into. It was like he was underwater. The only thing that alerted him of his alpha being home, was the smell of sweet peaches. He knew he was there and all he wanted was Awsten's dick in him. He wanted to relieve the pain in his gut and only he could do it.

Awsten appears in the doorway, eyes wild. He takes in the nest of clothing compiled around Travis. He should have known. There's no time to think. No time to get Travis to the bedroom. His omega is crying out for him.

Travis' pants made it across the room while Awsten was trying to focus. The slick between his legs thick and warm.

"AWSTEN PLEASE," he yells.

The alpha, in his own fog, shakes his head and gets on the floor beside Travis. They didn't have the toys out. No way to prep Travis for what's to come.

"AWSTEN. DICK. NOW."

He doesn't even think to use his fingers. He just unzips and slams his dick into his omega just as he demanded.

Travis yells out in pain causing Awsten to pause.

"DONT STOP," Travis cries out.

Awsten plows into Travis again. Wanting to take away the pain. More so wanting to fuck his omega into another dimension.

Not five minutes later and Travis' slick is lathered on Awsten's thighs. His jeans ruined, but that doesn't matter now. The alpha was knotting. They'd never discussed having pups of their own. Were they ready?

Awsten let out a sigh and knotted, making them one. He curled him self around his mate and placed a gentle kiss upon his cheek. Even in desperate times, he was gentle.

Travis' breath began to slow as he drifted into sleep, wrapped in Awsten's arms. He felt a kiss on his cheek. He knew his alpha loved him. If they were to become pregnant, he knew they could get through it together.


End file.
